Rosalie & Carlisle
by Sioph
Summary: Rosalie walks in on Carlise and starts to feel strange but new feelings for him and decides to take her feelings further...
1. First Sight

Rosalie and Carlisle

I pressed myself against him. We where in his office at the hospital and my weeks of seducing him had finally come to a close. I pulled my hair out of its pony-tail and slowly started to unbutton my light blue blouse. "No..." He moaned trying to protest my advances but so far no man could do that. That was the reason why he changed me into what he was. My beauty.

_-two weeks earlier-_

"Rose, would you do me a favour and get the bridal magazines from my room please?" Esme asked me. "I'm looking through them to help Alice on ideas for Bella's wedding."

"Fine." I snarled. Lately all everyone seemed able of talking was what the clumsy bitches wedding. Edward could do far better than a simple brunette who actually _wants _to live in this boring hell hole. I walked up the stairs and into Carlisle and Esme's room without knocking. I walked in and saw Carlisle in his white boxer-briefs and I couldn't look away. After a few minutes he noticed me in the doorway staring as his god-like body which caused him to quickly get throw on a robe. Pulling myself together I told him that I came for the bridal magazines which I walked over and got before almost running out of the room. "Esme I have them!" I shouted in the hallway. She came over to me and took the magazines from my hands. "What's the matter Rose you look a little flustered?" Esme asked looking concerned.

"It's nothing." I said smiling as best as I could. I couldn't get the breathtaking image of Carlisle so much that I wanted everything that was his. I wanted my hands entwined in his hair, my lips caressing his, my body underneath his own. These thought and desires where wrong but I craved for them...

My first move was when everyone was busy and he would be so surprised he wouldnt know what to do.

**_Ok so this is the first chapter if it is crap then let me know and I won't do another chapter.  
I am going to try and do another chapter so I hope 'yall liked it :)_**


	2. Temptations

**_Ok so this is chapter two. I carries on strait from the previous chapter so hope everyone likes it. I will try to write/add the other chapters soon but don't worry they will be about the same length as the others._**

Chapter Two

"Rose, what's the matter?" Carlisle said as I walked into his room.

"Everyone is out." I said as evenly as I could.

"Don't worry I'm sure that Emmett will be back soon." He said thinking I ws upset that Emmett wasn't here.

"Emmett is boy. I need more than that."

Carlisle looked at me with concern. "Yes, Jasper said he has been getting strange feelings from you. Are you wanting to leave him?"

It took me a while to think. I wasn;t sure weather or not to leave him. I was _bored_ with Emmett. I knew everything about him and nothing new excited me as it did when I walked into Carlisle's room.

"I'm bored with Emmett. When I'm with him there isn't anything new or exciting like it was when we first got together. Now I prefer to be away from him rather than right next to him."

Carlisle walked over to me, sat down and put him arm over my shoulder. His touch felt so much better than Emmett's. "That's ok, in every marriage no matter how long couples start to lose interest."

"Do you feel that way with Esme?" I asked biting my lip.

He thought for a moment.

"Sometimes. But I still love her."

"Do you think that you could love anyone else?"

My question caught him off gaurd. While he was trying to get his around what I just asked my hands took hold of his face and I kissed his mouth. "Rose..." He started to say but I cut him off again with another kiss. "No..." This time he tried to push me off but I help on to him and carried on kissing him. It disn;t take long for him to stop resisting so I moved around from his side onto his lap while unbuttoning his shirt. His hands moved around to my blouse as he began to unbotton mine. I moved my hands down to his pants but then as he was about to move his to mine we froze hearing a noise from downstairs.

"Edward?" The voice asked.

_Oh great _I thought. _It's my brothers plaything. _Carlisle picked me up and placed me on the sofa next to him. "I don;t know what that was Rosalie but it _cannot _happen again." He turned and walked out of the door to tell Bella where Edward was. I sighed thinking of what might of happened if that clumsy idiot hadn't walked in.

I wasn't going to leave him alone, I was just going to find a better way of getting him all to myself.

**_So what did you all think?_**


	3. Triumph

Chapter Three

_**Two weeks later...**_

"I was thinking we need to buy our bridesmaids dresses!" Alice yellped. "I cannot believe I forgot!"

"Calm down, you can just go and pick them up." I groaned twirling my ponytail. I have been trying as hard as I to be as least involved in this 'show' since the whole Carlisle incident.

"Yeah I will. Esme do you want to come?" Alice asked in her usual happy voice.

"Yes, I want to see what they look like!" Esme beamed. "Are you coming Rose?"

"No. I have better things to do like hunt."

"Ok well we will be a few hours so stay out of trouble!" Alice winked.

I had already hunted the night before so I was full and didn't need to, instead I was going to carry on seducing Carlisle. I knew he was in work today so I got into my red convertable and drove down to the hospital. I cheked the time on the car radio: **12:30**. On his scheduale he had no appointments meaning it would be the prefect opportunity for me to 'visit' him.

I knocked on his office door and heard him say that I can come in.

When I entered the office he looked a little upset to see me which stung. "What's the matter?" I asked taking off my jacket. "I only wanted to come and see you."

"I know exactly what you want and it cannot happen ."

"It can if we _both _want it to." I said moving closer to him. Now I our faces where inches away from touching. I leaned in and pressed my mouth against his. "I know _I _want it." I said seductivly. I kissed his neck next and heard him give a little groan. "I know _you _want it." I gently bit his lip as I kissed it again. "So what's the problem, really?" I started unbuttoning his shirt but he tried to push me back. It didn't work. "Give in." I said pressing myself against him.

I pulled my hair out of its pony-tail and slowly strarted to unbutton my light blue blouse. "No..." He moaned trying to protest my advances but so far no man could do that. Both shirets where off so next my hand getly glided over his thigh. He was first to take my skirt off and then almost immediatly after I took his pants off. We where alone and together as we made love in his office.

**_Chapter 4 will be coming up soon. I really do love this pair and think they suit so well. (plus Peter Facinelli is gorgeous)_**


	4. Mine

Chapter Four

"That was amazing." I said grinning. He just looked ashamed. "What's wrong?"

"We have betrayed our partners." He said with hhis back against me. I walked over and wrapped my arms around him from behind.

"We won't tell them. It will be our secret."

"But it is wrong!" He shouted as he turned to face me.

"Why did you change me?" I asked.

"What?"

"Why. Did. You. Change. Me?" I said slower than before. He didn't answer. "You said it was so that my beauty wouldn;t be wasted. You changed Esme because you felt sorry for her and I begged you to change Emmet because he reminded me of a friends child. Both reasons to good enough to start a realtionship but why you changed me was." He sighed and then I held him tight in my arms.

"I won't lie to you. I have had felt different towards you for a while. I won't lie to Esme though. I love her as I love you."

"We won't lie. We just won't tell them."

"I'm not sure." He began. I kissed him gently and then buttoned up my blouse.

"We won't tell them." I repeated more gently. "It will be me and you but without hurting them."

He thought for a moment.

"Ok my love..." He said gently kissing me.

I was his and he was mine. We where together but without hurting anyone.

**_Ok people this was the final chapter of Carlisle/Rosalie story thing. Hope you liked it and if you want any other fanfics just send me a pairing from book/movie/tv and ill try my best _**

**_:-)_**


	5. Found Out

**Ok so a lot of people want me to continue with this story so I will...**

Chapter 5

"I don't know what you are worried about. Nobody will know but us." I said kissing him.

"Alice. We forgot about her. She will know."

I had forgotten about Alice but reasured Carlisle that so long as we acted normal she would only think it was one version of a future. We went home, him first and then me. I went shopping and baught a few things quickly so it looked like I was doing something else other than Carlisle.

I got home and as soon as I stepped through the door Alice took my arm and led me up to her room. "What's up?" I asked as casually as I could manage.

"It's Carlisle and, well, you. I had a vision that you and him where _together_ behind Esme and Emmett's back. Do you feel anything towards him?" She asked with a stern look on her face.

"I respect him but nothing more!" I said looking disgusted. "That vision must have been false because I love _Emmett_!"

"Calm down, I was only checking is all. I trust you not to do something like that to the people you love." She said smiling sweetly. We walked back into the kitchen where Esme was cooking with Carlisle for when Bella would come over later. They where smiling at each other and looking so in love that a pang of guilt rushed over me. It was soon gone to my surprise and as I looked around I saw Jasper eyeing me curiously and then watched him mutter something to Alice.

The next day every one was out so I waited in for Carlisle to come home. He arrived on time and when he saw me he smiled then threw his briefcase on the floor along with his jacket and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"No, not yet." I said to him"We need to talk first. It's Alice and Jasper I think they know."

The grin was no longer on his face anymore. "How?" He asked. "Did you say anything?"

"Of course I didn't! Alice told me she had a vision of me and you and I lied and told her that could not be true. I felt guilty when I saw you and Esme together and Jasper picked up on it."

"Just make them think you where guilty over something else. If anyone finds out Esme will be destroyed."


	6. The End

Chapter 6:

It was the night of the wedding. Alice had been consoled and didn't think there was anything was wrong which meant me and Carlisle carried on with our affair except this time we couldn't plan anything so that Alice would not see us in her visions.

While everyone was busy fussing over Bella and Edward as they departed for their honeymoon I went to Carlisle's room. I walked in and saw him putting his shirt on. "It looks better off you." I said moving closer to him. He smiled when he seen me.

"You look beautiful." He whispered. I came close to him and pulled of the shirt he had just put on. "Not now, everyone is downstairs or helping Bella."

"So? We can't plan it. Just go with it." I said kissing his neck. He soon gave in and started to take off my dress. "Be careful. If you rip it Alice will kill you."

"I won't." He whispered gliding my dress down smoothly with his hands. We moved over to the bed, he was on top of me but still had his boxer shorts on. My hands glided down to them as he was kissing me and I pulled them off. He was inside me and I moaned with pleasure. When we where finished we just lay in each others arms in his bed. His skin was cool and soft against mine but still was hard like marble. I kissed his chest. "You should go now." He said getting off the bed and putting his clothes on. "In case anyone comes in." Without looking at me he handed me my fress. "Quickly."

I was hurt at being thrown out of his room. Jasper came over to me and asked me what was wrong but I told him it wasn't anything important. He didn't believe me, I could tell that but he was nice enough to leave it alone and use his gift to make me feel better. I went hunting by myself to be away from the house and everyone else. I killed a deer and drank it dry. It didn't make me feel better. "I know your upset." I heard from behind me. It was Carlisle. "I didn't want anyone to find out."

"You sure that's all?"

"Yes." He took hold of my face and kissed me. I could tell he was happy by the kiss. "I was thinking about how happy Edward and Bella looked and then I looked at me and Esme. It wasn't the same as how they felt or how I felt with you."

"So?"

He pulled out an envelope and handed it to me. I opened it and saw it was two plane tickets to England. "I want to be with you but we can't do that here. What do you say?"

"I'll come with you." I said not being able to stop the grin emerging on my face. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

**Ok so this is the end of the story hope you liked it :-)**


End file.
